


Deception

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Rats, Roommates, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: Wally West lives with a thief. And the Pied Piper.





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post my 'ParkWest and the Piper' pieces as a series instead of as multiple chapters of one big fig for the sake of tagging convenience. Enjoy!

“You used me!”

The sound of Wally’s agonised cry from the next room pulled Piper's attention from his tinkering. He pushed his welding mask up onto the top of his head and turned his chair to frown curiously at his bedroom door just as a blur of dark grey wriggled underneath it and shot across his floor towards him.

Piper switched off his blowtorch at the wall and set it safely aside, giggling as the rat scrambled up the leg of his jeans. “Oh, sweetie, you didn’t,” he crooned fondly as the rat perched on his lap, stretching up to look at him with what were unmistakably several of Wally’s fries held in its tiny mouth. The rat blinked at him, then dropped both of the fries in Piper’s lap before picking one up again and climbing up the front of his shirt to perch on his shoulder.

Piper chuckled to himself and pecked a kiss to the rats soft back as it took its fry in its tiny hands and began to chew happily. “Thank you, sweetie,” he smiled, picking up the fry he had been gifted and taking a bite. “Now let’s not tell Wally you stole one for me too or we’ll _both_ be in trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this wonderful post: http://talksick.tumblr.com/post/116364070740/just-heard-my-roommate-yell-you-used-me-from


End file.
